Flesh Love
by Sebastian's Devil Girl
Summary: From the moment he was born, Hugo Miller has been diagnosed with the "flesh" disease. Because of his horrid childhood, he runs away from home to Embarass, MN where he can live alone. Until he meets the lovely Caroline Hart who swears that she and her friend, The Doctor, will seach the galaxy to help find a cure for this "flesh" disease.


When a baby is born, every parent looks forward to holding their new born baby for the first time. I don't know why, maybe they want that feeling of knowing that their now officially a parent. Or maybe they just want to hold this tiny beautiful new born and realize that their now responsible for this child. Or maybe they just want to feel the baby's soft skin. The point is parents want to hold their babies.

Not my parents. My parents couldn't hold me without catching a horrible disease. I was born with a disease that has now labeled me as a "flesh" and whoever I touch catches the disease. The moment I was born my parents and the doctor screamed at how horribly disgusting I looked with my new disease. The doctors had to wrap me up in this weird thing that would prevent my parents from catching the disease if they held me. But my parents wouldn't hold me. The doctors handed me over, their new born son, and they refused to touch me. My own mother said, and I quote, "How do you expect me to hold that…thing!" I don't think any kid wants the knowledge of knowing that their own mother, the woman who they lived in for 9 months and who helped birthed them, thought you were a disgusting thing. My father wasn't fond of me either but he wasn't super harsh about it, he just acted like he lived in constant fear of me.

When you're a "flesh"; you have these disgusting bumps all over your body, you have this weird reddish/brownish skin tone, and your skin looks like it has cracks on it. Other "flesh" have a tendency to look like their deadish and to slur their words, but not me. I look like a person with a bad skin problem and I talk completely normal.

So my childhood sucked….no it didn't just suck it seriously sucked. My parents didn't touch me, I was extremely ugly with my disease, I lacked a ginormous amount of social skills, I had no friends, everyone was afraid of me, I was a nerd (which technically speaking isn't an insult but having people scream it at my face made it bad), and I had to dress like a dork.

They had to give me specific clothing to wear so I could actually touch some things without giving them diseases. And trust me, they were not attractive. The shirt was long sleeve turtleneck with built in thing gloves, the pants were skin tight pants with a really weird fabric, and the shoes looked like those weird UGG's that girls obsess over. Basically, I dress like a girl which doesn't go over well with other guys.

In the end, there was no point to wearing those clothes. The doctors were always saying how it can allow people to touch me and interact with me but in the end no one ever did because to them I was as scary as shit. I would have stopped wearing those ridiculous outfits and worn other clothing but my parents wouldn't have at it (even though they also refused to touch me when I was wearing the clothes).

There was even no point in going to school. My parents sent me to school so that I could "blend in" or "interact" with other children while still getting my required education. But once again, no one would come near me. Also, I was as dumb as hell. I didn't understand anything that was going on during class and the teachers wouldn't slow down to help me. The last time I told a teacher I was confused about a problem or a question or something of that nature, they looked at me and said "Well then go join the extra help programs. The class doesn't run around you!"

On my 17th birthday, I lost it. I packed up all my personal belongings, I stole money from my parents along with taking their credit card, I took my dog/my only friend in the world, Willow, I took my car, and I left. I didn't even leave a note or anything because my parents would give a fuck if I left. They would be so happy that they don't have a diseased and stupid son. I moved from Rochester, Minnesota to Embarrass, Minnesota. It was far enough away from home and nobody knew who I was plus it's a nice small town.

I am now 22 years old and I still live in Embarrass, Minnesota in my small yet comfy townhouse with my dog willow. I'm a construction worker so I make a decent amount of money during the summer but during the winter I work at a book store. I finished high school online so now I'm earning my college degree online. My flesh disease remains the same making me still as dangerous and as ugly as ever. People still judge me the moment they look at me. I am alone in the universe and I always will be.

Oh, my name is Hugo, Hugo Miller.


End file.
